


Remember What You're Staring at is Me

by Tarrinatopaz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Kinda, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Mistaken Identity, Not A Fix-It, Past Character Death, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrinatopaz/pseuds/Tarrinatopaz
Summary: In the aftermath of the thwarted Earth-X invasion, Leo Snart wanders a Central City that isn't his own.





	Remember What You're Staring at is Me

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from. One minute i was directionless and the next this just HAD to be written.
> 
> Technically unbetaed, though my regular beta told me it 'looked fine', so I guess i'll go with it.
> 
> The title is a line from Through Glass by Stone Sour, which I wasn't listening to at the time of writing but I woke up with it stuck in my head the next day. I took it as a sign when I was trying to think of a title.

Leo knew that he probably shouldn’t be out wandering around in Central City. Not because of danger or Nazis, this Central wasn’t like his Central. but for that reason exactly. This Central wasn’t like his Central.

Growing up he had wished for a place like this. No war and persecution. No death squads waiting to tear him away from his loved ones, or his loved ones away from him. In the eyes of their oppressors he had been doubly damned. 

When Ray got caught and taken to one of the camps… he’d come so close to losing him. His single mindedness in the planning to free his lover had nearly driven him to madness. Not that he was ever going to tell Ray that.

Leo drifted. Some places he recognized, the same or similar in both worlds, the slums where he grew up would always be slums. but others were completely foreign to him. A bar called Saints and Sinners was one of those things. This block was nothing more than burnt out ruins on his Earth.

He wasn’t sure why he went inside.

“Snart,” the bartender said in surprise. “Heard a rumor you were dead.”

This was exactly why he shouldn’t be out wandering around, he wasn’t who the man thought he was. His simply being there felt like lying. He opened his mouth to correct the bartender, but decided against that too. 

Leo closed his mouth and shrugged.

The bartender eyed him carefully but went back to his work. And that was fine.

If what Leo had heard about the other Leonard was true, he would probably be pleased with a few ghost stories being added to the legendary Captain Cold.

He settled at an empty table in a back corner, an angle that provided a line of sight to all the exits and a wall at his back so no one could get the jump on him from behind.

He nursed the beer that the bartender had sent over (on the house) for entirely too long just watching and taking in the atmosphere. It wasn’t quite like anyplace he had ever been before. Sure bars existed on his Earth, even seedy ones, especially seedy ones, but this one felt different from those for some reason that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. His inability to pin it down annoyed him. 

It felt charged somehow but he wasn’t sure why.

A waitress broke him from his thoughts when she placed a plate down in from of him.

“I didn’t order anything.” he said dumbly.

The waitress winked. “I know you didn’t. But we couldn’t just let Central City’s favorite son go hungry.”

“I thought that was the Flash.” 

She snorted in disbelief. “That’s what the ‘respectable’ people want us to think. But we know better.” she smiled as moved off, back to work, not waiting for any further response.

Leo looked down at the plate. Steak and fries. It would have been called extravagant in the Resistance, but here it was simply cheap bar food. Whatever the case he wasn’t going to waste it, he had never had the ability to be so frivolous as to waste food, not when there were so many hungry mouths that needed it.

He really shouldn’t go on letting these people think he was someone he wasn’t, but he couldn’t deny that the respect was going to his head a little bit. Just a little longer. He could finish his meal and leave and that would be the end of it. No one would ever be the wiser.

But life never quite turned out the way you wanted it to, did it?

A woman with dark curls entered the bar. She crossed the room to the bartender who pointed… directly at Leo.

His spine went ramrod straight under the sudden scrutiny. 

A look of shock crossed her face.

The woman came towards him quickly, long legs eating up the distance between.

As she drew nearer Leo recognized her. This was this earth’s Lisa Snart. She was older than his precious baby sister ever got the chance to be, but he could easily see her features in the older face.

“Lenny.” She breathed as she stopped beside him.

Leo swallowed hard. He needed to tell her-

Lisa grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of his chair and towards a back room. She shoved him in and as soon as she was sure the room was empty she wrapped her arms around him.

“Lenny.” she whispered, almost a prayer.

He should tell her that he wasn’t the Leonard she thought he was, that he wasn’t her brother, But he found himself returning the embrace despite himself. It had been so long since he’d been able to hold his sister.

He allowed himself a brief moment before laying his palms on her shoulders and pushing her back to arms length.

She sighed in annoyance, trying and failing to blink away tears. “I know you don’t do touchy feely, but I think I have the right to a hug considering the fact that you’ve been dead.”

He gave a weak laugh. So like his own fiery baby sister. “I wish I were who you think I am.” Leo knew his own eyes were wet.

Lisa took two quick steps backwards, out of his reach. She narrowed her eyes, examining, instantly distrustful. “You aren’t Lenny. You came when _they_ did, didn’t you?” she spat ‘they’ like it was a curse.

The invasion force.

Leo closed his eyes briefly. “I did.”

Lisa took another step back. “Tell me you aren’t one of them.” her hand moved not so subtly to a shining gun on her hip.

“No,” he swore. “I could never betray what I believe in so deeply that I could ever stand with them.”

Lisa breathed a sigh of relief at that, though her hand didn’t move away from her weapon. “What are you doing here?”

“I mean to fly with the Legends for a while.” He answered.

Lisa sniffed. “Better be careful. They have a habit of losing Leonard Snarts.”

Leo smiled sadly. “So I’ve heard.” He did not point out that once didn’t make it a habit.

Lisa fought to keep her composure.

“I’m sorry.” Leo whispered softly.

“What for? None of this is your fault, is it?’

“No. But I know just how painful seeing this face must be for you. The loss of a sibling isn’t really something you can get over.”

Her eyes widened in realization. “I’m dead on that other earth.”

Leo nodded shortly. “She was ten.” He steeled himself to push onward. “I’m sorry. I should have said something before you hugged me. But it’s been so long…I just...” he turned away as more tears slid down his face. “It was selfish of me.”

He shouldn’t be here. Leo should remove himself from this situation. He was only causing the both of them more pain. He moved to go.

Lisa caught his hand and he turned back to look at her. “I understand. I’m the best at selfish.”

Leo gave a watery smile. “Of course you are. Lisa was always a spoiled little trainwreck.”

She took a shaky breath, “He called me that too.” She bit her lip and moved a half step closer. “I know you aren’t _my_ brother. And I’m not really _your_ sister,” she hesitated for barely a second, “But if you’re still feeling selfish, I’m willing to stand in for you as long as you’re willing to stand in for me.”

Leo nodded. “I’d be okay with that.”

He let her make the first move, as she had before. She wrapped her arms around him again, loosely at first and then after a moment, tightly, almost crushingly.

Leo returned the embrace and held on tight.

Neither of them was the person that the other one wanted, but in an empty storeroom of Saints and Sinners they clung to each other anyway.


End file.
